


Echos of a Raven

by Kaiba13Dragon



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Anti-Religion, Bored Alucard (Hellsing), Creepy Alucard (Hellsing), F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Beta Read, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Horror, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiba13Dragon/pseuds/Kaiba13Dragon
Summary: The great Hellsing manor, once home to the great Hellsing organization lay abandoned for years. In moves the Odell family 25 years later. A Couple and their only child, a young daughter. A daughter who was ignored and tossed into the claws of an abusive nanny.Life moves on, the daughter moves out only to be forced back after the death of her estranged parents. What lurks within the bowls of Hellsing manor? Perhaps a familiar face...





	1. Echos of a Raven

**Author's Note:**

> Another story up...I apologize for my brain being an ADD cat unable to properly focus on one story. I do not own any of the Hellsing franchise. Well I've said my peace, everyone read and enjoy!

Open the door was whispered from the shadows. Open the door, whispered over and over until her childhood echoed with it.

 

The Night was dark, the full moon seemed to loom over the massive manor that once belonged to the Hellsing family. The last of the Hellsings, a woman by the name of Integra had died of lung cancer a good fifty years before.

 

For nearly ten years the manor had sat empty; many called the place haunted, many having seen a man that prowled the manor, and peering out of the windows. The manor was seized and sold at the thirty-five year mark, to the Odell family.

 

Growing up in what use to be the once Grand Hellsing manor was to put it simply a nightmare. The sole child of the family knew there was a darkness lurking deep in the bowels of the old manor, but no one believed her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The Manor was cloaked in total darkness. The only light drifted in from the windows where the full moon loomed outside. Little five year old Luella was up in her room playing quietly in the dark with a low lit flashlight.

 

 ** _‘Hello little one. Let’s play a game.’_** the little girl looked over at where the deep male voice had come from noticing a red eye on the wall next to the door that lead out to the hallway.

 

“What kind of game?” she quietly questioned in a curious tone, her blue eyes sparkling as she stood up and toddled over to the shadow in her pink frilly nightgown .

 

 **_‘Hide and seek. I’m already hiding little one, all you have to do is come find me. I’ll be around the ground floor.’_ ** The male voice chuckled and disappeared out of the door in a flash out the bedroom door that was now open.

 

Little Luella, blinked and slowly stuck her head out of her bedroom door peeking around to see if anyone would catch her. Mummy and Daddy would be very upset with her if she was caught playing this late and her mean old nanny would punish her.

 

The little girl slowly and quietly slunk down the hallways, and the stairs until she had made it to the ground floor.

 

“Now where do I go?” The little child whispered before turning and heading down the hall her bare feet softly shuffling along the many expensive persian rugs that her mother loved to line the halls with.

 

She stopped in front of a large golden framed mirror. Her mother hated the mirror, said it wasn’t ellegent enough. She was about to move on, but the voice once again whispered to her from the darkness.

 

**_‘Open the door.’_ **

 

Luella blinked turning back around and moved closer to the mirror.

 

 _‘Door? What door?’_ the little girl thought thinking maybe her new friend didn’t know what a door was or how a mirror worked.

 

Just as her hand was about to touch the mirror she was jerked around, to face her angry Nanny.

 

“You rotten little chit. Do you know what time it is? You should be asleep like all children. Upstairs now!” The nanny snarled grabbing the little girl’s upper arm in a vice like grip. The old woman swatting the girl’s rear whenever she stopped moving.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Raven Pixie Moore, born Luella Gilda Grace Odell snapped awake. That haunting echo had plagued her entire childhood. Her parents had mockingly call that voice her imaginary friend. While her horrid nanny had called it a demon or devil slapping her any time Raven mentioned it.

 

Raven stared up at the ceiling of her modest full size bed, with a sigh she rolled over, and grabbed her phone to check the time.

 

“Eight pm, might as well get up then.” She rolled out of bed, exited her room, headed down stairs and towards the kitchen. As soon as she reached the landing to the ground floor she was accosted by incessant meows.

 

Hex was a sleek pure white female cat with blue eyes While Curse was a silken solid black male cat with gold eyes.

 

“Alight you two, lets go get breakfast.” Raven smiled as she lead the way down the hall to the kitchen. Today was moving day for them, Raven was being force back to her childhood home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Raven was not a happy woman. She was seething; Raven had sworn she would never come back to this hell house.

 

But here she was at twenty-five years old her blue eyes glaring up at the looming manor her parents had forced her to grow up in.

 

Born to parents who could care less about their only child other than to perade her around like an exquisite doll in front of polite society had turned Raven morose and bitter.

 

Her vile parents had stated in their will that Luella/Raven had to stay in the manor for a year and hold a grand ball before she was allowed to even touch anything; including the inheritance that was promised to Raven by her late Grandmother.

 

She shuttered, she still remembered her mother forcing her into frilly pink glittery dresses that could only be found on a porcelain doll, pulling her midnight black hair into high updos, and caking on the makeup around her sapphire blue eyes.

 

“Damn you both for forcing me back here!” Raven snarled, inwardly cursing her parents as she walked up to the ostentatious double doors her parents had installed when she was four.

 

Kicking open the doors after unlocking them just to spite her parents, she walked in with a huff. She put down the cat carrier with a sigh and tossed her travel bag down next to the door.

 

“Well Hex, Curse. Guess this hell house will be our home for the next year…” Raven griped out opening the cat cage to release the two cats. She watched as they slowly slunk out of their carrier before dashing off, causing her to snort out a laugh.

 

“Figures you two would enjoy it here. Should have known, it is bigger than our flat was.” Raven sighed out as she walked over picking her travel bag up and heading up the stairs.

 

The movers had already brought what little was in her flat into the manor, now all she had to do was unpack and set things up how she liked.

 

It was going to be a long night, but she was a night owl with insomnia so she could probably get a lot done tonight.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Heavy rock music was pounding in the room. Raven was flopped onto her modest full size bed, which had replaced the ridiculousness of her parents monstrous california king bed. She was sore and sweaty, but felt proud of all she had accomplished within the span of a few hours. She had conquered her parents old room.

 

She was the head of the house now so it was only fair she got the largest room with the largest bathroom. All of her parents’ things had been traded out for hers and were now shoved in the moving boxes that her stuff had arrived in.

 

“Hope your both rolling in your graves.” Raven grinned as she looked around her new room. Her parents if they were alive would have died at all the black non-christian things that she had brought into their house.

 

“Uh, I need a bath the rest of the house can wait till tomorrow night.”With a groan Raven stood up and headed to the bathroom. She started the tub letting it fill with hot water, as she stripped off the sweat soaked tank top and yoga pants she had dressed in to unpack.

 

“Now where did I put those bath bombs…” Raven questioned after she had pulled her long ebony hair up into a bun.

 

“Oh! There you buggers are.” She smiled at having found the basket in the cabinet under the sink. With the skull shaped bath bomb in hand Raven turned back to the bathtub.

 

She turned off the water slipped in with a contented sigh and dropped the bath bomb letting the soothing aroma of Egyptian musk cocoon her as she relaxed.

 

Raven tilted her head back against the edge of the tub, swishing her hands in the water as she hummed along with the heavy rock music that floated in from the bedroom.

 

The bath was warm and the scented air was soothing. Raven was probably as close to heaven as she would probably ever get.

 

Raven froze her eyes snapping open, warily glancing about the room without moving her head. She was unsettled, it felt like she was being watched.

 

The silence was unnerving. Raven’s heart was pounding in her chest, then right next to her ear a puff of breath hit her shoulder. She jolted to the other end of the tub whipping around to face where she once was relaxing.

 

There was nothing there.

 

“What the fucking hell?” Raven gasped out a her hand gripping the shoulder that she felt the air on. A shiver crept down her spine before she shook her head and took a deep breath to calm herself.

 

“It’s an old creepy house, nothing’s here. It’s just your overactive imagination. Suck it up and use it to write or paint once you get out of the bath.” Raven muttered to herself before sinking a bit lower in the tub still feeling a bit unnerved, yet determined to relax.

 


	2. Dangerous Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven rediscovers the mirror that haunted her childhood and finds what lurks in the basement.

 

Raven wandered around the house, taking note of all the things that belonged to her parents that she would be getting rid once she was able. She hadn't bothered to change out of her blood red silk nightie there was no point, today she was resting.

 

Raven stopped dead in her tracks, this was the hallway; the one with the golden framed mirror. With a shake of her head she continued on till she was in standing before the mirror.

 

It was just a mirror, with her reflection staring back at her. Nothing was special, and nothing was odd about it.

 

“Why I was so fascinated with it as a child, I’ll never know.” Raven snarked to herself huffing at how foolish she was as a child.

 

**_‘Open the door’_ **

 

Raven’s eyes widened at hearing that familiar deep masculine voice that had echoed throughout her childhood now echoed faintly in her mind.

 

“This is crazy, maybe I need to talk to a psychologist, I’m hearing voices. It’s just a stupid mirror.” She raised her hand up to tap the mirrored surface with her knuckles, but froze when it didn’t sound right. It sounded almost hollow.

 

“Okay this is weird…” remarked in shock. Now she was curious, Raven moved and started running her hands along the edge of the mirror’s frame. There on the left side she could feel a cold draft of air.

 

“Holy fuck! It actually is a door!” Raven gasped out, now really wanting to find out what was behind the mirror.

 

After a few minutes of searching and Raven was about to rush out to the garage to find a crowbar. She was getting that door open if she had to rip the mirror off the wall.

 

“Open goddamnit!” Raven growled pounding a fist on the wall next to the mirror. There was a faint click, the mirror slowly creaked open, dust billowing out and making her cough.

 

She waved away the dust and peered inside, blinking at the stone stairway that was cloaked in total darkness. The Stairs lead down to a dark abyss, there was no telling how far down the stairs led.

 

“Woah, what would a manor need with a dungeon? It’s not even that old.” questioned Raven as she ran a hand along the wall looking for a light switch. Upon finding nothing she moved to the other wall, it was then she noticed what resembled old dry rotted leather straps attached to the wall and door.

 

“Fuck, really? This blows.” Raven hissed out realizing there was no source of light, before heading upstairs to grab her phone. Once back down in front of the mirrored door, she took a picture of the doorway.

 

“Lets see someone call me crazy now!” smirked Raven as she turned on her phone’s LED flashlight and slowly made her way down the dusty steps. The air was muggy and stale as she descended the steps into the vast darkness below.

 

“If there’s a room big enough this would make an awesome place for a personal movie theater, or an armory.” Raven thought out loud as she took in the bare stone walls, noticing that the only source of light the whole basement area would get would be from the empty candelabras that were hanging along the walls.

 

She whipped around hearing a soft scuttling noise come from behind her. But nothing was there that she could see. She turned back around with quiet mutters about her overactive imagination as she continued her exploration of the dark basement.

 

In one room there was a sole throne like chair done in deep reddish brown wood and faded black cushions. On the matching side table there was empty bottles of wine and several plastic bags. The writing on the bags were far too faded for her to tell what they once contained.

 

One room was filled with old files and photos of what Raven guessed was Integra Hellsing, and several others, all of which seemed to have been well taken care of. She left the room after carefully putting the things away and made her way to the farthest room.

 

She stopped before the heavy metal door, her hand reaching up to touch the old dry-rotted leather that must have at one time sealed the door shut.

 

“How odd. What on earth is in there that needed to be hidden away.” Raven muttered to herself even as she easily ripped the old leather away from the door. She carefully opened the old door, it giving a low long creak before she entered the room.

 

The large room contained very little, a simple desk and chair sitting in the corner, an armoire against the wall, and lastly an classical styled smooth black coffin.

 

“Oh wow! The don’t make coffins like that anymore.” Raven commented as she warily made her way towards the dusty coffin.

 

“Strange there’s less dust in this room.” she glanced around before noticing something written on the coffin. Raven knelt down and used her hand to wipe the dust away.

 

“The Bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame? Weird phrase.” Raven hummed before standing up her left hand sliding along the coffin lid.

 

“Goddamnit!” She hissed jerking her hand away dropping her phone. Her palm had been sliced open as the room was enveloped in darkness.

 

The blood of her palm was dripping to the floor.  Unbeknownst to her, her fallen blood slithered towards the pitch black coffin.

 

“Really? That hurt! Damn.” She winced out, but froze when there was a loud hiss of air come from the coffin. Slowly turning, Raven fumbled with her phone just as the coffin lid clattered to the floor.

 

Shakily she raised her phone in order to see what the hell was going on. Slowly a white gloved hand gripped the edge of the coffin, it was soon followed by black leather clad arm and then a head of long hair that was even paler than the skin it belonged.

 

She trembled as she watched in horror as the body the arm was attached to crawled out of the coffin. It was male and was dressed in a deep black leather full body straitjacket.

 

A long tapered tongue slipped out of a mouth of razor sharp teeth started to lap at the floor. Raven’s body tensing when she realized the thing was lapping up blood that had dripped onto the floor from the wound in her hand.

 

_‘What the hell have I let loose?!’_ Raven internally berating herself for letting her curiosity get the best of her yet again. She slowly backed her way up till she was at the door trying to be completely silent, but froze as the door’s rusty hinges gave an even louder squeal than when she first opened it.

 

The sound of the licking had stopped, the room was dead silent. She had visited crypts and graves louder than this. Slowly turning her head she nearly jumped out of her skin, somehow the man was now towering above her.

 

The man was tall, the ghost white hair was draped over most of his face, a single blood red orb was glowing in the darkness, and a twisted smirk graced his lips.

 

She snapped out of her terror as the man’s hand was coming towards her face. She yanked up her phone so the light was shining directly in the male’s face before halling back and punching the guy straight in the jaw.

 

Before he could react Raven legged it, slammed the room door closed and took off towards the dungeon exit. She could hear mad maniacal laughter echoing down the halls as she fled.

 

Her heart was pounding in her chest as her bare feet pounded across the stone floor. She could faintly hear echoed steps of boots calmly following after her. She shot up the stairs and was gasping for breath once she reached the mirrored door, but she knew she wasn’t out of danger yet.

 

She slammed the mirrored door closed, ripped the antique spear off the opposite wall jamming it in the corner of the mirror to at least attempt to keep whatever that man was down in the dungeons.

 

_‘This is insane! What was he made of? My hand feels like I punched a wall! Just make it to your room!’_ Raven thought in her panic as she dashed up towards the grand staircase that lead to her master bedroom, as if the hounds of hell were snapping at her heels.

 

She picked up speed hearing the demented laughter reverberate a few halls behind her. That thing had somehow made it out of the basement without making a sound. This was not good.

 

But her salvation was insight, there was her bedroom door. She threw herself into her room; this was her territory, she knew this room and she would defend it; she just hoped whatever the male was came after her and not her two kitty babies.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't realize how short a chapter this was, but it stops at a good cliff hanger.


	3. The Blood Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! 
> 
> The prolonged game of Hide n' Seek ends. Our Lovely vampire king introduces himself to our heroine in his own strange way, and finds out Raven is having none of his shit.

 

 

She wasn't looking for a knight. She was looking for a sword. She, herself would slay the dreaded monster which stalked her down the vast empty manor halls.

 

Raven had never been so grateful to see her grosse messer; the sharpest sword she owned hanging there upon the wall above her desk. She dropped her phone and rushed over to remove the sword off the wall. She gripped it loosely her trembling hands, and turned to face the door.

 

Her heart  was pounding in her chest as the minutes seemed to tick by. Her lungs burned, from her labored breathing, but it was evened out with every deep breath she took. Her body tensed at the sound of boots clunking on the marble floor and headed straight for her room.

 

“It’s time to end our prolonged game, little one.” he spoke once he had stepped into the room wearing a smirk like a loaded gun. His voice huskier than how she remembered it as a child.

 

“Don’t come any closer!” Raven snapped out never taking her eyes off the tall, lanky leather clad monster man before her. His hair had turned black instead of the ashen strands he had, had down in the basement.

 

“My, no hello? Very rude of you little one, especially with how long it took you to find me. And here I thought I was your friend.” the man mocked with feral grin as he slowly stalked closer to his prey.

 

“I’m trying to be polite, but if you come any closer I will kill you.” Raven warned the nightmare man. Glaring him down unyielding to his menacing presence.

 

“Oh little one, I’m already dead.” the man cackled as he continued towards her. He was within arms length of her now. 

 

“Yeah well I like my friends alive!” Raven snarled her eyes narrowed. She could tell he didn’t take her seriously nor seem worried about he sword in her hands.  _ ‘Time to wipe that smirk off his face.’ _

 

Within seconds She had tightened her hold on the sword and swung, the sharpened metal of the blade sliced the head clean off his shoulders. 

 

She watched in morbid fascination as his body slumped with a squelch to the floor and his head landed a few feet away with a wet thud. The tension left her body, a smirk tug at her lips as she spied the slightly wide eyes on the now severed head. 

 

She staggered to the base of her bed, her whole body quivered as a sense of relief overwhelmed her.  Raven let the sword drop from her hands as she dropped to her knees and face buried in her plush comforter. 

 

“Fucking hell.” She grumbled into her comforter. Unfortunately her relief was short lived, there was a squelching sound behind her right as something small and cool squirmed across her bare toes.

 

With a jerk, she twisted around, noticed that the male's body and head seemed to have melted into a pile of dark bloody goop. The floor was now black in color and seemed to be alive. 

 

A moving, wriggling mass that was skittering it’s way across the floor. A mass that consisted of thousands upon thousands of centipedes. 

 

She screamed and jumped up onto her bed, her whole body trembling. The black undulating mass was hundreds of centipedes crawling along the floor enmass and had been what crawled across her feet.

 

“Ew, ew, ew, ew!” Raven whimpered, and wrapped her arms around herself while she hopped from one foot to the other. She shuttered and rub her arms trying to remove the goosebumps upon her flesh. 

 

Her body froze; a puff of air brushed across her shoulder. The same shoulder as the night before when she was in the bath. She turned, her body tense and her eyes wide with dread.

 

There looming before her was a six red eyed hound with deep gray-black fur leaning out of the wall having seemed to have materialized from the shadows. The Shadows themselves were a dark void, with hundreds of red eyes that were locked at the blue eyed young woman.

 

The hound’s maw gaped open it’s razor sharp fangs unveiled before her eyes. It’s breath reeking of death and decay. The hound released a snarl and moved its massive muzzle to snap at the woman before it. 

 

Her right hand instinctively lashed out to strike the beast across the nose. The massive hound reared back, its ears folded as it blinked in shock before the beast gave a subdued whimper.

 

There was a long drawn out silence, not even the hundreds of creepy crawlies upon the floor moved or made a sound. 

 

The room was as silent as a tomb.

 

Then there was a rush of sound as the insects moved in mass. A deep husky, dark guffaw echoes throughout the room as the man she had just decapitated phased from the shadows of the wall beside the massive hound. 

 

No, upon closer inspection the hound was morphed from the man's right shoulder where his arm should be.

 

“The hell?! I killed you!” Raven exclaimed her hands clenched into fists as she brought them up to shoulder height. Ready for fistacuffs if the need arose. 

 

“I can not die. I am both everywhere and nowhere. You have a good swing, my dear. It’s been ages since I was last beheaded.” The man laughed giving a short bow, with a deadly charming smirk. 

 

“Allow me to introduce myself. I am Alucard. And some advice; I’m not human, so remember that the next time you want to punch me in the face.” Alucard sniggered, as the straighten up. 

 

“You are quite audacious to strike both me and Baskerville.” Alucard grinned at the woman before him, his one hand coming up to pet the hound on the nose where she had struck the beast.

 

“Oh piss off! You fucking popped out of a coffin, licked blood up off the floor, and stalked me down the halls! If you wanted to chat don’t be such a creepy bastard!” Raven snapped out with a growl.

 

Alucard only threw his head back and howled with laughter. She was not perturbed and would have decked him in the face again had the ache of her hand not reminded her that it was not worth more pain. 

 

“Yes, quite audacious. Not afraid of man nor hound and yet you tremble at the sight of bugs?” A sardonic grin graced his lips as his laughter subsided. 

 

“I’m not afraid of creepy crawlies, I just don’t like bugs! I prefer them dead or outside where they belong. Now what do you want?“ Raven hissed out defensively, with a glower, and crossed her arms over her chest. Only to rip her left hand away with a pained gasp.  

 

“Fuck.” She cried out the wound on her palm stung dreadfully as she gazed down at the reopened bleeding wound. Alucard was infront of her before she could blink, one gloved hand holding her injured one.

 

“Such a foul mouth Little Luella, it’s not very becoming of a virginal young lady.” He grinned. She jumped as he caught the wrist of her free hand that was about to punch him in reflex yet again.

 

“Unhand me!” Raven snarled out as she tried to pry her wrists from his iron grasp. “Don’t call me that! I loathe that name, I changed it as soon as I turned eighteen! And my virtue is none of your business, ya creepy bastard! I’m an adult and will curse as much as I damn well please!” 

 

“Oh? And by what name do you go by now little one?” He grinned as he brought her injured hand up to his mouth, his tongue snaked out to lap up the blood and at her wound.

 

“Hey! Stop that!” Raven scowled, a light blush dusted her pale cheeks as she tried to pull her wrist from his unrelenting iron grasp. 

 

Alucard paid her no mind, as he continued to lap up the blood and slathered the wound in his saliva. He only pulled away when the wound had stopped bleeding.

 

“Now my dear what year is it? Last time I was awake was around 2080.” he inquired, which caused Raven to blink confused at the abrupt change of topic.

 

“That was 48 years ago.” Raven replied, baffled at the date he was last ‘awake.’

 

“Ah so it’s 2128 then? My it took you quite a while to awaken me.” he scolded teasingly, as the shadows and Baskerville were reabsorbed into his form.

 

“It’s not like I knew you were here creep.” glowered Raven, with an indigent huff as she flopped her arse down onto the bed.

 

“You go by Raven Pixie Moore now. Interesting choice of name.” He grinned which exposed a fang.

 

“How?” Raven’s eyes narrowed warily. Alucard gave a dark chuckle.

 

“Blood is power, it contains all that you are and have been.” Alucard grinned as he appeared next to her, his tall frame towering over her.

 

“You can obtain information from devouring blood?” She asked. He watched as she blinked up at him curiosity in her eyes, before they flashed and he was shoved to the side. Raven dashed to her desk like a woman possessed. 

 

Alucard had expected her to go for the phone which sat on the desk, but instead she went straight for a notebook. 

 

‘Such a outlandish woman.’ He thought as he watched her grabbed a pen and started to write with a frenzy only a mad woman could possess.

 

“What else can vampires do?! What’s true and what’s myth?!” Raven demanded, as she whipped around to gaze at him, a manic grin on her face.

 

“Eh? Who said I was a vampire?” Alucard grinned, it had been such a long, long time since he had last teased anyone. Raven’s smile dropped to sardonic scowl and an eyebrow raised as she gave Alucard an insulted huff.

 

“Please, what the hell else would you be? You crawled out of an old school coffin, you lick-drink blood, you can polymorph into animals, you’re extremely fast and you can become amorphous darkness.” Raven cited as she ticked off on her hand.

 

“My and here I thought I would have to explain it to you.” he chuckled darkly. 

 

“Would you quit fucking around and answer the damn question.” Raven huffed, her hands cocked on her hips as she glared at the vampire.

 

“Some are myths. Some are true.” Alucard smirked, before he stepped to the side in order to dodge the notebook that was thrown at him. Alucard chuckled, at the irate young woman before him.

 

“Don’t be a bell-end!” Raven shouted angrily. 

 

“And why should I tell you? Hum?” Alucard inquired, a feral teasing smirk stretching his lips, and revealed his fangs. “What use would a young mortal have with the information of vampires?” 

 

“I’m a horror writer and horror critic. I want to get my damned facts straight. damn it.” Raven huffed. “I’ve had to listen to bitchy young girls all my life swooning over prissy supposed ‘vampires’ that are nothing, but immortal stone skinned beings that fucking sparkle. And I’m fucking sick of it! Vampires were derived from Vlad III Tepes Dracula, aka Vlad the Impaler and Countess Elizabeth Bathory, aka Countess Dracula not rainbows and pixies.” 

 

“My aren’t you well informed.” Alucard smirked but raised an eyebrow at the description of the book series that had come out in the early 2000’s. “Are they still going on about that farse of a book series?”

 

“Unfortunately.” Raven huffed. “Hardly anyone truly values true horror anymore. It’s all fucking slasher films, with nothing, but gore and those are boring as shite.” 

 

“Oh?  And what horror strikes you little Raven?” inquired Alucard. 

 

“Paranormal. Vampires, Werewolves, ghosts, and the like…Well except zombies those are as boring as they are slow.” Raven lamented with a sigh. 

 

Before anything else could be said a faint Meow could be heard echoing throughout the manor.  Raven’s eyes widened before she turned on the taller man. 

 

“You better not have harmed a single whisker on either of my furbabies, or so help you I will cut off your head again and stuff it in a vat of blessed garlic oil!” Raven snarled before she dashed out of the room to check on her kitties. 

 

Alucard blinked as he watched her dash out, before he tossed his head back with a cackle. The girl was quite amusing, he would stick around and see what kind of trouble the unruly and arduous woman attracted. 

 

The vampire could tell the woman was a harbinger of chaos.  _ ‘How delightful.’ _

 

 


	4. A Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Alucard butt heads. Alucard can't quite grasp how to handle the strange young woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extended wait! This chapter gave me more trouble than I would have liked. So I'll post up two chapters as an apology. chapter 6 will be a while. My muse is yanking my attention in other directions, so apologies.

 

 

Raven raced down to the ground floor and found her two cats, Hex and Curse sniffing about the golden mirror. The spear she had used to jam the door closed was still there. She gave a sigh of relief, her babies were fine. 

 

“I have no reason to harm your felines.” was chuckled behind her, from an all to familiar masculine voice. She spun with a shriek, hand striking out on reflex.

 

Alucard chuckled and caught Raven’s hand in one of his own. His other arm reaching up and holding the young woman about the waist. 

 

“My you startle so easily.” the vampire grinned teasingly, a spark of amusement lighting his red glowing eyes. Alucard smirked and spun with Raven in his arms in a mock waltz, and softly started to hum the music. 

 

“Well excuse me for not trusting a blood hungry vampire whom I’ve only just met.” Raven snarked. She rose an eyebrow at the vampire humming and dancing a waltz with her. “Why are we dancing?”

 

“I find it amusing.” Alucard smirked as he continued to lead her in the dance. “You are a queer one, my dear. Most humans would have fainted or fled the manor in fright at meeting one such as I.”

 

“I’m not normal.”  Raven snorted. “Never have been and never will be. My parents’ friends may think I was at one time, but when you are raised like a doll you learn how to fake a lot of things.” 

 

“So I gathered. You plan to rid the manor of all religious possessions. Why is that?” Alucard wondered. He had an educated guess, but wanted to hear it in Raven’s own words.

 

“Religion is bullshit. Lies the churches tell to get money and bring more followers to their cult. And that is what majority of the so called ‘christian’ churches are cults. No other religion goes knocking on strangers doors to recruit new members.” Raven ranted.

 

Alucard smirked, he knew if Sir Integra were still alive, the two women would be at each other's throats. It was a highly amusing image. 

 

“Besides that, the damned Nanny I had growing up was a bitchy religious cunt. Everything she spat was religious propaganda and I want nothing to do with any people like her. Religious fanatics are both morons and hypocrites.” the woman blurted, her blazing ire filled passionate speech amused the vampire to no end. Alucard stopped the dance and pulled away.

 

“I shall offer my assistance, then. You are now the master of the manor and of me. I am but your humble servant.” The vampire chuckled as he gave a deep bow. 

 

“I have no use for a servant. Do what you like...just don’t hurt my kitty babies.” Raven gave the man a narrowed eyed glare. 

 

“Of course.” He chuckled.  _ ‘Yes this is turning into quite the amusing endeavor.’ _

 

Alucard followed Raven as she moved about the manor, taking in what changes had been made over the last few eras. The style in which the house was decorated was a mix of ostentatious sundries and religious things. Everything was outlandishly extravagant, conceited, and garish. All tasteless in his opinion. 

 

“Yeah don’t get use to the decor. All of my parents snobbish and superfluous crap is getting sold off and the money donated to charity.” Raven imparted. 

 

“I can see why you would do so. It is all rather tasteless.” Alucard agreed. He looked at her and gave a smirk. “Not your style anyway, is it little Raven?” 

 

Alucard had observed Raven’s room prior to startling her earlier. The vampire could appreciate her taste in the dark macabre. 

 

“Nope.” Raven snarked, before she glanced back at him over her shoulder. “If you plan to stay, I hope you plan to earn your keep as well. There will be no freeloading.”   

 

He gave a forced smirk. Perhaps he should just eat her. Woman had no care in how she talked to him, even if she did have a fair point.

 

“Of course.” Alucard huffed a tad annoyed.

 

“Wonderful. I won’t have to turn you into a demon guard dog.” Raven amused with a smirk.

 

One of his crimson eyes twitched, irked at the audacity of the woman.  _ ‘Draining her dry is becoming a temptation. But she would make a terribly annoying familiar.’ _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As the night wore on Alucard was getting bored. 

 

Raven had went straight back upstairs to her room and for the last two hours sat reading a large book. She had of course turned her music on, but she just sat there silent, occasionally muttering as she scribbled notes in a notebook.  

 

“Tell me this is just an off night for you. This is dreadfully boring. Surely an active young woman such as yourself has friends and goes out into the world for fun.” The vampire huffed from his position on Raven’s bed. 

 

“Really? And how old are you? Haven’t you learned patience? I have a few friends, but we only talk to trade information or stories.” Raven rolled her eyes, not bothering to turn around to look at the vampire lounging on her bed. “What fun is going out? Bars & clubs have nothing of interest.” 

 

“I was a servant, and weaponized pawn to the last family residing on this estate.  Excuse me for being bored near final death. I am used to hunting down other vampires.” Alucard snorted nettled. 

 

“Sucks to be you then. Go do that I’m not stopping you. Your bothering my work anyway. I have to critique this novel, my review is due in a week. So shoo, off with you.” Raven scolded annoyed, as she made a dismissive motion with one hand even as she went back to reading.

 

Crimson eyes narrowed dissatisfied and vexed by the unorthodox young woman’s answer. A wicked smirk grew upon his lips before he allowed himself to be swallowed up by the darkness. 

 

After a moment of silence, Raven glanced over her shoulder at her bed. The vampire was gone. She gave a sigh and turned back around to continue her critiquing. She froze, eyes wide. 

 

There upon the book was a large squirming centipede inching its way closer to her hand. 

 

“Eeek!” she shrieked. Raven stood, her desk chair knocked over with the sudden movement, and with a flick of her wrist she flung the bug against the far wall. 

 

“Goddamnit! Get out here you damned blood sucking parasite!” Raven snarled her narrowed azure gaze glaring in the direction of the bug. 

 

“Temper, temper little Raven. Name calling is so...cruel.” Alucard’s voiced mocked from within the shadows. Raven gave a growl, when there was no sign of the man, but his manic laughter echoed throughout the room. 

 

“Fine then be a wanker. Just piss off!” Raven seethed as she stood her chair back up and sat down in an attempt to get back to work, ignoring the man’s laughter. 

 

After another five minutes of silence, Raven was deep with the plotline of the novel; one of hand jotting down notes every so often.

 

Out of the corner of her eye she spots movement on her left side, near her elbow. Her eyes narrowed seeing a quick flash of white, but after a few seconds of nothing she went back to her work. 

 

Alucard smirked from the shadows,  _ ‘This should be diverting.’ _

 

Unseen by the girl his crimson eyes and fangs gleamed within the darkness under her desk. The vampire extended a single spindly spider like arm (the long spindly arms when he killed Rip Van Winkle) the long appendage, with skittering movements crept it’s way along the inner desk wall and up near Raven’s elbow. 

 

_ ‘If she won’t go out on her own I’ll just snatch the book and hold it ransom.’ _ he smirked at his own sadistic nature. His crimson eyes flew wide and he gave a low hiss.

 

Raven had gone back to reading, but kept on the alert for anything hinky. An eyebrow rose at seeing a hand skitter its way towards her book. 

 

With narrowed eyes and quick grab, Raven took hold of of the scissors sitting in the pencil holder atop her desk. She slammed down with force and stabbed the white gloved hand; pining it to the desktop before pushed her chair back to glare under the desk. 

 

“Ah, ah, ah.”  Raven tisked. “Grabbing something that’s not yours is discourteous, oh fanged-one.” 

 

The crimson eyes narrowed in a glare, as the fangs grit together in a snarl. 

 

“I can rip you to shreds in seconds, mortal.” He snarled. 

 

“Then do it. I’m not afraid of you or death. There are worse things than death.” She retorted with a huff, still glaring at the shadow cloaked vampire. 

 

Alucard gave a pout, the spindly limb melting into shadows and slithered back underneath the desk. 

 

Raven blinked and the eyes and fangs where gone. She gave a yelp, her hands gripped the arms of her desk chair as it was suddenly spun around, hands slammed down on the top of the chair and framed her head. 

 

Looking up her azure gaze met crimson. Looming above her, was the frustrated vampire. 

 

“It is infuriating how vexing you are. You are twenty-five years of age yet you waste your life way in isolation. You do not fear vampires, devil-dogs or death yet you fear insects.” Alucard snapped out perturbed at the woman before him.

 

“Yet again I will state I have never been normal and never will be. Now what do you want?  I have work to do. So either kill me or shut the bleeding hell up and let me work.” Raven snarked. 

 

The two stared each other down, their gaze unwavering. After what seemed like hours, Alucard folded and gave a pout.

 

“I’m bored.” the grown ancient vampire whinged. 

 

“And? How is that any of my business?” she huffed, her arms crossed over her chest. “You know what nevermind; don’t answer that, I don’t want to know. Go out yourself if you’re that bored. You haven’t been out in what 48 years? Go see how London’s changed. I won’t stop you.“

 

“Fine.” Alucard huffed not pleased in the least at how vexing Raven was. Raven watched as the man walked and disappeared into the shadows pooled on the floor in such away it looked as if he was walking down a flight of stairs. 

 

“Huh, interesting trick.” Raven mused aloud before she turned back to her desk and her book.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was around three in the morning before Raven heard anything from the vampire again.

 

Raven was in her bathroom and had just stood from rinsing out her mouth as she finished brushing her teeth. She gave a slight jump when her gaze landed on the smug reflexion of the vampire in the mirror. 

 

“Have a good time out?” Raven wondered aloud after she took a breath to calm her heart that had sped up when she was startled. 

 

“Lackluster at best. Something's changed others stayed the same.” Alucard shrugged. Raven rolled her eyes as she wiped the water from her face. “Not going to question how I have a reflexion?” 

 

“No. Mirrors nowadays are backed with aluminum and not silver that was traditionally used to back mirrors. It’s an interesting theory I’ve run across before.” Raven shrugged. 

 

“Finish your work?” the vampire questioned with a huff, still irked about how vexing Raven was. 

 

“I was able to finish reading the book. All I have left is to write up my critique.”  Raven answered with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“Good I set up a meeting for us tomorrow evening. Dress nicely.” Alucard professed with a smirk before he was gone. 

 

Raven blinked, an eyebrow twitched and she gave a snarl.

 

“Get back here you goddamn motherfucking parasite! What do you mean you set up a meeting?!” Raven demanded with a shout as she tore out of her bathroom, intent on getting answers.

 

 


	5. Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter. 
> 
> !! WARNING: Anti-religious content ahead! !!!
> 
> Someone very unwelcome arrives at the Manor doors. Raven is not pleased.
> 
> What terror and evil lurks in the shadows?

 

 

The doorbell echoed loudly throughout the silent house, and rudely awakened Raven from the dead of sleep. The abrupt wake up call startled her and caused the dark haired girl to fall out of bed, with a loud thud. 

 

“Goddamnit! Who the bleeding hell could that be?!” Raven snarled. With a quick glance at her bedside alarm clock on her way out, she noticed it was eight in the morning. 

 

She stomped her way down the stairs to the ground floor all the while cursing who ever woke her up. “Arsehole is getting a piece of my damn mind.”

 

Raven made it to the landing of the ground floor once, she threw open the door at yet another annoyingly loud ring of the door bell. 

 

“The fuck do you want? Some people are trying to sleep?” Raven scowled only for it to drop once her blue eyes landed on the old woman at the door. It was her old nanny. Raven grit her teeth as her grip on the door tightened.

 

The woman stood hands locked behind her slightly hunched form. She looked to be in her late 80’s, dressed in a long gray conservative style dress much like a nun would wear, her white hair pulled into a strict looking bun atop her head, her large silver cross necklace around her neck and a pair of glasses perched atop her short stubby nose.  

 

“You were always such a rude child. I came here to offer my help in the upkeep of your parents home and you greet me with such sinful language. May God forgive you child because no one else will.” the elderly woman snipped. 

 

“Shove it. I have no use for you or your judgemental and intolerant god. I’ve been fine without either of you the last seven years and I will be fine the rest of my life, crone. In Fact if a zombie apocalypse were to happen, and you hobbled yourself to my door. I’d be sitting atop the overlooking balcony just so I could spit on you and watch as you get eaten alive.” Raven snarled a forced grin stretching her face. 

 

“Listen you little jezebel, you are dishonoring your parents and their religion with such words, repent now.” The old woman hissed, her old wrinkled face red with rage. The reddened cheeks darkening when Raven gave a loud somber cackle.

 

“Dishonoring them? Like I give a damn about my ‘parents,’ they were an egotistical couple who chose to have a child, only as a way rub their money and prestige in everyone’s face. They cared nothing for me, except when hordes of people were around. Then I was dolled up and paraded around like a lamb up for auction at a slaughterhouse. Their religion is nothing but a psychological coping mechanism that gave them comfort for their horrible choices!” Raven thundered, her eyes narrowed with restrained rage.

 

“How dare you, child! Your suffering is only temporary while God’s will is eternal. He is greater than your issues or pain. Let God guide you to the plan he has for you. Don’t let your dip into sin stray you from how you were taught. God only rewards those who seek him diligently and show him gratitude. ” the nanny scolded firmly. 

 

“Your god is fallible. A jealous imaginary being whose ‘scripts’ place value in archaic concepts like misogynism, slavery, incest, senseless slaughter, and genocide.” Raven countered. 

 

“I see the devil has sunk his claws into your rotten soul. I told your parents when you were born you would be a hell spawn, a damned soul. Hell is where your soul is headed.” barked the elderly woman, a scowl etched deeply upon her face.

 

“I’ve had to live with you as my nanny, I have lived and survived hell. A Hell spawn? Let me guess because I was born on Friday the 13th at 3:33 in the morning? Or perhaps because I have always been a night owl? You want to blame anyone for my behavior look in a goddamn mirror.” Raven laughed coldly, as the old woman gave an outraged hiss. 

 

“May you see the error of your ways once you have suffered in hell, you madchild.” the old woman all but growled out. 

 

“I’m an adult now, thank you very much. I can say and do as I please. Now get off my property. You’re not wanted nor needed. I catch you here again I will call the authorities.” Raven smirked as the old woman gave an indignant huff and turned to leave it was then Raven remembered the Mirror. 

 

“Oh and that Mirror you and my parents called me barmy over…” Raven commented, and grinned with disdain when the old woman turned to look back at her. 

 

“It’s a secret door, leading to a basement.” The young woman informed before slamming the door closed with haughty smirk. “Old daft cow.”

 

“My, my such a vicious streak you have little Raven.” a masculine voice chuckled from behind her in the shadows beside the doorway arch. Raven gave a startled yelp a foot reflexively shot out to kick at the offender. Only for Alucard to catch her by the ankle and haull her up off the ground.

 

“Put me down!” Raven thrashed in his grip, her azure gaze set in a glare. Before she could blink Alucard had spun her and set her back on her feet. It was quite the disorienting trip for the young woman. 

 

“Uh, don’t do that!” She shouted, her hands braced on her knees with her eyes clenched shut. “I think I’m going to be sick…” 

 

“My apologies.” Alucard grinned, uncaring of if his jocund tone showed otherwise. 

 

“Yeah right…” Raven huffed not believing him for a second. She gave a quick shake of her head before she stood back up. “How much did you hear?” 

 

“Everything. The constant ringing was vexatious.” Alucard gave a fanged grin.

 

“Agreed. Well I don’t know about you, but I’m going back to sleep. Daylight hours suck.” Raven whinged. Alucard's deep chuckles bounced off the foyer walls as she made her way up the stairs and back to bed. Alucard too headed back to to rest in his coffin was calling him back to it’s darkened embrace. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In a darkened room elsewhere in London, it’s sole occupant picked up a phone and dialed. The other end picked up after single ring. 

 

“The entrance has been found.” was spoken into the phone before they paused to hear the reply from the other end. 

 

“No. Nothing was said about the vampyre.” a pause as a questioned was asked on the other end. 

 

“The girl cannot be saved. She has lost her way and has fallen in league with sinners.” a pause as an order was given.

 

“Yes. Yes I’ll keep watch over the proceedings and will inform you if anything else happens.” another paused, a  grim smile spread in the darkness at the retort. 

 

“Yes. God’s will, shall purify and cleanse the damned. May the heathens and unholy be smited and damned to the fiery pits of hell. Amen.” The room’s occupant intoned before they hung up the phone.

 

 


End file.
